Deklaracja z Arbroath
|poprzedni= |następny=}} Do Najświętszego Ojca w Chrystusie Panu, Pan Jan, poprzez Bożą Opatrzność, Wysoki Kapłan Świętego Rzymskiego Kościoła Katolickiego, z jego skromnymi i oddanymi synami, Duncanem - Earlem Fife, Tomaszem Ranulfem - Earlem Moray, Panem Man i Annandale, Patrykiem Dunbar - Earlem March, Malisem - Earlem Strathearn, Malcolmem - Earlem Leven, Wilhelmem - Earlem Ross, Magnusem - Earlem Caithness i Orkadów, i Wilhelmem - Earlem Sutherland, Walterem - Seneszalem Szkocji, Wilhelmem Soulès - Kamerdynerem Szkocji, Jakubem - Panem Douglas, Rodżerem Mowbrayem, Dawidem - Panem Brechin, Dawid Grahamem, Ingramem Umfravillem, Janem Menteithem - Strażnikiem Hrabstwa Menteith, Aleksandrem Fraserem, Gibertem Hayem - Konstablem Szkocji, Robertem Keithem - Marszałkiem Szkocji, Henrykiem Sinclairem, Janem Grahamem, Dawidem Lindsayem, Wilhelmem Olifauntem, Patrykiem Grahamem, Janem Fentounem, Wilhelmem Abernethym, Dawidem Wemysem, Wilhelmem Montefixem, Fergusem Ardrossanem, Eustachym Maxwellem, Wilhelmem Ramsayem, Wilhelmem Montealtem,, Alanem Morayem, Donaldem Campbellem, Janem Cameronem, Reginaldem leChienem, Aleksandrem Setounem, Andrzejem Lesliem i Aleksandrem Stratounem, wraz z innymi Baronami, Właścicielami Gruntów i wszystkimi zwykłymi ludźmi królestwa Szkocji, przesyłamy synowską cześć z poświęconymi pocałunkami Twoich błogosławionych stóp. Ojcze Przenajświętszy i Panie, wiemy ze starożytnych wydarzeń i czytamy w księgach –– ponieważ pośród innych wielkich narodów oczywiście nasz szkocki naród został opisany w wielu dziełach – że podróż z Wielkiej Scytii, poprzez Morze Tyreńskie i Słupy Heraklesa i żyjąc w Hiszpanii pośród najbardziej zawziętych plemion przez wiele lat, szkocki nie mógł zostać podbity przez nikogo nigdzie, bez względu na barbarzyństwo plemion. Następnie idąc stamtąd szkocki, tysiąc dwieście lat po przejściu Izraelitów przez Morze Czerwone, do swojego domu na zachodzie, które posiada obecnie, po uprzednim wyrzuceniu Brytów i całkowitym zniszczeniu Piktów, i choć był często atakowany przez Norwegów, Duńczyków i Anglików, to walczył dzielnie odnosząc wiele zwycięstw i ponosząc niezliczone trudy i uznawał się do zawsze, wolny od poddaństwa, jak świadczą historycy w starych zapisach. W ich własnym królestwie, stu trzynastu królów rządziło zrodzonych z własnej Królewskiej Krwi, bez przerwania przez obcokrajowców. Zasługi i szlachetność tych ludzi, nawet jeśli nie były oczywiste z innych znaków, promienieją na tyle otwarcie z tego, że choć żyli w oddalonych krańcach Ziemi, Król królów i Pana panów, Jezus Chrystus po Swojej Pasji i Zmartwychwstaniu, nazwał ich prawie pierwszymi w Jego Najświętszej Wierze. I nie chcąc utwierdzić wszystkich w Świętej Wierze przez nikogo poza pierwszym Apostołem, mimo że był drugi lub trzeci rangą, brat Świętego Piotra, skromny Święty Andrzej, którego w międzyczasie, On poprosił aby ich bronił jako ich Patron. Jednakże, Święci Ojcowie, wasi poprzednicy, biorąc te zamiary z ostrożnym namysłem, nadali temu wielkiemu królestwu i ludziom wiele łask i niezliczone przywileje odkąd obciążyli nas specjalną opłatą brata Świętego Piotra. Tak więc, oczywiście, wynikiem było że aż do teraz nasi ludzi żyli wolno i beztrosko pod ich opieką do czasu Potężnego Princepsa Króla Anglii Edwarda, ojca obecnie rządzącego Anglii, przybył wyglądając jak przyjaciel i sojusznik nękać jak wróg, nasze przodujące królestwo i nasz lud będący nie przyzwyczajony ani do zła, ani zdrady, ani bitew, ani zasadzek. On popełnił niesprawiedliwości, zabójstwa, napady, rabunki, podpalenia, uwięził kapłanów, palił klasztory, grabił kościoły i wiele innych ogromnych zniewag, nie oszczędzając ludzi bez względu na wiek czy płeć, świętość lub stan pochodzenia, do tego stopnia, że nikt nie byłby w stanie tego opisać ani uwierzyć jeżeli tego nie przeżył. Z tego niezliczonego zła, z Jego pomocą, która pomaga potem uspokoić się i leczyć rany, zostaliśmy uwolnieni przez naszego niestrudzonego wodza, króla i mistrza Roberta, który jak kolejny Juda Machabeusz albo Jozue, przechodząc trud i zmęczenie, głód i niebezpieczeństwo z lekkim duchem w celu uwolnienia ludzi i jego dziedzictwa z rąk wrogów. A teraz, z Bożej Woli, naszych sprawiedliwych praw i zwyczajów, których będziemy bronić do śmierci, prawa dziedziczenia i zgody i akceptacja nas wszystkich, uczyniły z niego naszego przywódcę i naszego króla. Temu człowiekowi, ponieważ uratował nasz naród i za utrzymanie naszej wolności, jesteśmy zobowiązani przez prawo jak przez jego zasługi, i zdecydujemy się podążać za nim, cokolwiek zrobi. Ale jeśli on powinien zaprzestać te działania, życząc sobie oddać nas lub nasze królestwo Anglikom lub królowi angielskiemu, podejmiemy natychmiast kroki aby go wyrzucić jako wroga i burzyciela praw swoich i naszych i intronizować następnego króla który wzmocni naszą obronę. Ponieważ, dopóki stu z nas zostanie przy życiu, nie zgodzimy się w najmniejszym stopniu, na dominację angielską. Nie walczymy o honor, ani dla bogactwa, ani dla chwały, lecz wyłącznie o wolność z której żaden prawdziwy człowiek nie zrezygnuje bez swojego życia. To właśnie z tych powodów, Wielebny Ojcze i Panie, błagamy waszą świątobliwość z pokornymi sercami i każdą gorliwą modlitwą, wiedząc że przyjrzysz się wszystkiemu ze szczerym sercem i świętym umysłem, odkąd przed Nim w Którego imieniu rządzisz na Ziemi nie ma uprzedzeń ani różnic pomiędzy Żydem czy Grekiem, Szkotem czy Anglikiem, i biorąc pod uwagę problemy i cierpienia ściągnięte nam przez Anglików, ostrzeżesz króla Anglików, że powinien być zadowolony z tego co posiada, ponieważ kiedyś było to wystarczające dla siedmiu królów tu o dawnej heptarchii anglosaskiej, i że uważasz że to prawe aby zachęcić go do pozostawienia nas Szkotów w spokoju, żyjących w biednej Szkocji za którą nic nie ma do zasiedlania i czego nie pragniemy. Dla tego celu, my zrobimy właściwie wszystko co możemy aby utrzymać pokój, mając na uwadze naszą sytuację. Dlatego dotyczy to ciebie, Ojcze Święty, odkąd widzisz szalejące okrucieństwo pogan wobec Chrześcijan, na co grzechy Chrześcijan zasługują, i granice Królestwa Bożego są codziennie spychane i musisz widzieć jak to rani twoją świętą reputację, jeśli (do czego nie dopuść) każda część Kościoła zostanie pokonana lub skłoniona do grzechu w swoim czasie. Dlatego obudź tych chrześcijańskich przywódców, którzy twierdzą że nie mogą przyjść z pomocą Ziemi Świętej bez powodu choć udają że powodem jest wojna z ich sąsiadami. Powodem dla ich trudności jest w rzeczywistości to że czekają na lepsze nagrody i słabszego oporu w wojnie z ich mniejszymi sąsiadami. Ale Jedyny Wszechwiedzący wie dostatecznie dobrze z jak jasnym sercem my i nasz wysoki pan i król pójdziemy tam, jeśli król Anglików zostawi nas w spokoju. Jeśli Wasza Świątobliwość, ufasz zbytnio w angielską wersję tych wydarzeń, tak naprawdę nam nie wierzysz, lub nie przestaniesz wspierać ich na naszą niekorzyść, to wierzymy, że wymordowanie ciał, utrata dusz, i wszystkie inne rzeczy, które nastąpią, za urazy, które oni Anglicy zrobią nam, a my zrobimy im, ty zostaniesz oskarżony przez Najwyższego. Tak więc, jako twoi synowie, jesteśmy i zawsze będziemy gotowi zrobić dla Ciebie, Jego wikariusza, co trzeba o ile jest to naszym obowiązkiem; i tak, zobowiązujemy się do podtrzymania naszej sprawy przed Najwyższym Królem i Sędzią, powierzając nasze zmartwienia Jemu i jesteśmy całkowicie pewni, że On napełni nas odwagą i osłabi naszych wrogów do niczego. Niech Bóg da wam świętość i zdrowie w Jego świętym Kościele przez długi czas. Wysłane z klasztoru Arbroath w Szkocji, 6 dnia miesiąca kwietnia, w Roku Pańskiego 1320, piętnastym roku panowania naszego wysokiego króla. Kategoria:Bernard z Kilwinning Kategoria:Listy Kategoria:Akty jednostronne Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku łacińskim Kategoria:Przekłady z języka angielskiego Kategoria:Szkocja en:Declaration of Arbroath la:Declaratio Arbroathis